War in the North
by De4thknight
Summary: Skyrim is in chaos as the war with the Forsworn and the Stormcloaks has started, the elves are coming to invade, the Dark elves rebel to side with a new force and now the Empire calls for Talion to side with the forces of Arnor to end this war and bring the Legion back into Skyrim.
1. Talion in Skyrim

One year ago the Stormcloaks have defeated the Imperials of Skyrim and have taken control of the entire land except for the south western lands as the Forsworn have taken over the city and has finally control the Reach, before the Stormcloaks had a chance to counter attack the dark elves rebelled against the Nords by attacking main city of Skyrim, Windhelm. The elves manage to escape on a ship and killed a few guards and now they side with a Daedric lord called Azura that will guide them out of the city and away from the Stormcloaks, because of the rebellion the orcs also started to challenge the Forsworn and the Stormcloaks because both of them has been getting closer to their strongholds and keeps challenging them for war, now all the strongholds now hostile to those who serves the Stormcloaks and the Forsworn. The war has started everywhere in Skyrim and with the Imperials recovering they wouldn't be bothered to get Skyrim back so it won't be long before the elves comes to Skyrim armed to the teeth to challenge the Nords that they can still defeat them like what they did long time ago, the only thing the Nords can do is just defend the south eastern borders to stop them from coming through, with Riften's support they can push them back just as long as no one tries to interfere in this matter of time.

The new Emperor wishes to take Skyrim away from the Stormcloaks but he cannot send his army there to deal with all of this so he wishes to wait and see how the outcome goes, if the Stormcloaks can't control the peace then they will send the Imperials in to wrap this up and destroy the Stormcloaks before the elves would attack Skyrim and take it by themselves. The emperor decided to send someone there to deal with this matter by coming to Skyrim to deal with all the enemies, this one man will fight against the Forsworn, the dark elves of Azura, the orcs and of course the Stormcloaks.

A rider on a horse comes to the Riften territory, ignoring the soldiers by the road he keeps riding towards an old ancient burial ground called the Forelhost that has been taken over by those who serves the empire, the Nords still serves the Imperials and since the battles going on causing alot of trouble in Skyrim the people wishes to join together to challenge them and soon help the Imperials to get the people back on their side so they can retake this land once again. This new faction will use the old Nord weapons and armour they have found inside the ruins, they have already cleared it all out and removed all the dead corpses inside and has given themselves a new name just to not cause the Stormcloaks attention, they are called the warriors of Arnor, here to set things right in Skyrim, they only have a handful of men and woman ready to fight but they are not ready to challenge the Stormcloaks or anyone yet so they wait for this man who will come to set things right for them and Skyrim.

He rides up on the path to reach the top of this place where they train, he looks around seeing the Nords training together outside and patrolling the walls around the area, he would get off his horse and looks around, this man had black short hair and leathered clothing and a ripped cloak and no hood. He holds two weapons a long sword and a short dagger, he had a white necklace on with a sapphire in the middle, he leaves his horse to the side and walks over to the group but then someone stops him from moving forward.

"You there!" a woman called out and walks over to him, wearing a different type of Nord clothing like him but different "You the one that was called here?"

He would nod as he looks over to her "Names Talion."

"I am Lithariel a commander of Arnor, here to help the people of the Rift for now. Come." She turns back and walks to the entrance inside of the ancient ruins

Talion follows "How many followers do we have?" he asks her

She looks back as they walk "A couple of hundreds, we still got others elsewhere, we got a group in the north west in the Blades stronghold of Sky Haven, the Blades have joined our cause but must deal with the Forsworn for now." She opens the door and looks back "Come." She walks through

Talion would follow her down below "What is the news on the front has the elves made a move on Riften?"

"They have attacked that defensive position the Riften Guards made but they are still holding for now, if the Thalmar defeats them then they will attack Riften and soon they will come here so we can't let that happen, we already got a few people helping the guards." She looks out seeing others preparing themselves to move out.

"Then tell me where i should go and i will take care of it." Talion stops and looks over to the men

She would look back "The Orc chief is preparing to attack the northern town, if they take that place then they will attack, but try and kill the chief, the orcs will retreat."

"I could always go there personally and-"

"No." She stopped him from ending his sentence "You cannot end a war by yourself."

"Then how did the Stormcloaks won the war?"

She would remain silent and turns back "Just deal with the orcs." She walks off elsewhere inside the tomb

The soldier's walks up to him, four of them stand ready "We are ready to help sir. Lead on."

"I prefer to do this alone, just stay back and deal with the orcs if they come to you." He turns back and walks out of the room, the men would just follow him outside

Talion gets on his horse and rides towards the west to a town called Ivarstead there the orcs will attack that place and take its resources to use against Riften. Talion rides fast towards that town but will be too late to get them out of there, the guards would run behind him but they can't catch up, he keeps going while they keep moving down the road and moves to the north to the town. The town will be attacked by the orcs and only five guards are stationed there and everyone else are not really fighters so all they can do is just run while the guards fight the orcs when they come.

The Orc chief lead by six orcs with him charges towards the town, they would see it coming and prepare to fight but they will not stand a chance, Talion was still far away but he saw the town under attack, he looks back seeing the men still moving so he got off his horse and runs towards the town. He would quickly jump up on one of the buildings and runs on top of it, he spots the Orc chief striking down the last guard of this town, he would run up on the houses and then jumps down to assassinate one of the orcs before clashing against the chief, he jumps down and stabs his dagger through the Orc in the back, he jumps up and draws his long sword.

"Human filth!" the chief yelled out and swings his axe, he clashes with Talion's sword and moves his sword to the side as he stares at his face "You Nords will feel the wrath of lord Malacath!" he pushes Talion back and then holds his axe with two hands to it. The other orcs would watch this.

The chief keeps swinging his axe at him while he moves back and evades it, he charges towards him but Talion looks back and runs up the wall and back flips behind him, he swings his sword at the chief and cuts his back but the chief swings his axe back with one hand to it but missed, Talion would swing again but the chief blocks it and then he hits him again in the middle of the axe and then stabs down to stab through his neck then swings out of its body. The chief stood there for a moment but he falls to the ground as he is dead. The other orcs was about to charge but the men that came to Talion arrived; two of them stab their swords through the orcs back and then finishes off the others.

Talion looks at the dead Orc then looks around seeing four guards dead and three citizens killed, the rest ran off elsewhere. "Damn it." He said to himself then looks to the others "Let us report back, if we see the orcs coming then we change plans."

"Yes sir." He turns back and tells the others to move out.

Talion gets his horse and rides slowly with the other men back to the base; they would look around along the road to make sure they are not being followed but they can tell there are those out there that will want to take them on. During the walk one of the men walks up next to him and wanted to ask him a few things.

"You're Talion from Cyrodiil are you not?"

"Yes... ordered by the emperor himself to come here." He said while not facing the man

"So he is still helping us... what is the news on the south?"

"He will not send the Imperials until the Stormcloaks are defeated, he wishes for the people to call for the Imperials."

"It will be a while before that happens." One of them behind the horse said it "The citizens still think the Stormcloaks can bring back the peace if they defeat the Forsworn."

"Ulfric Stormcloak may have won the fight but he wasn't smart enough, he underestimates the other forces in this land, he ignored the Forsworn preparing to attack the Sell swords in the south. The dark elves were ready to rebel but he didn't care and now all he cares is the elves and that's all."

"Yeah we know... Forsworn controls the city, the orcs are attacking four areas, the dark elves rebellion to the Nords and i think there is another rumour about the dragons targeting Whiterun and Winterhold, if the dragons take Winterhold then the mages can take over that place." Said the one next to Talion

"That will not happen, the Dragonborn is still alive and he will help protect this world against the war that is coming but he has chosen the side of Ulfric..." he stops for the moment "Did you hear that?"

They too would stop and looks around; they all grip the handles of their swords. "What is it?" one of them said while looking around the place.

Suddenly the orcs charges out of nowhere, they were hiding and waiting for them. "The Forsworn!" One of them yelled out as they come, they draw their swords and clash against them.

Talion draws his sword but then two arrows hits his horse, he falls off the horse and holds his sword ready as he gets up, he saw the Briar heart standing there and charges with one sword ready. He collides against his sword "The Reach belongs to the Forsworn, not you Stormcloaks!" he pushes Talion back and charges again.

The other men fights against the Forsworn, killing three of them but then one of the men gets hit by an arrow to the chest and then an axe to the shoulder to finish him off, the other man saw him die so he charges to stab the one who got him then uses his body for a shield to block the arrow coming then charges to the archer before he draws another arrow. Talion clashes against the Briar heart for a while but then he jumps over him and stabs his dagger through his neck; he kicks him to the ground as he dies then looks to the others as they are struggling to defeat the rest, the moment he goes to help the rest of the Forsworn retreats after they lost their strong fighter to him. They watch them flee close to the orcs, they know the orcs can deal with them so they take the dead soldier they lost and return to the mountain to report to the others.

They return to Forelhost where they report and burn the body of the dead soldier that fought against the orcs and the Forsworn, they all stand around the fire and Lithariel would walk off elsewhere to the entrance to this place, she looks out at the view and notices Talion walking over to her.

"The Forsworn are coming closer... that means they went past Falkreath and Helgen to come here." She looks back "How did they get there... the Forsworn wouldn't come here unless they..."

"They know they are losing so they send troops elsewhere to find help." Talion takes out a note and lends it to her "I got this off the Briar heart.

She takes it and reads it "You are ordered as your king... move to Helgen to take that fort, do not attack the people of Falkreath, leave that to the Dark Covenant, they will attack Falkreath while we fight the Stormcloaks, all i want is what is going on to the east, i want to know if the elves are coming-" she stops reading "They were scouts, they came from the passage to the west."

"Heard of the Dark Covenant before?" Talion said to her

She throws the letter away "Never heard of them, probably something new, but if they are targeting Falkreath then we need to act before it's too late."

"I will go there alone."

"Fine then, only you can see whats going on, if we lose all the southern cities then Skyrim will be half lost... we must act, i will have no choice but to send troops to fight the orcs in the west and then we go to the north, i want you to go to Whiterun to see how that is going then regroup with my people in the west, they will find you."

"Ok then... good luck. I will see you later then Lithariel." He would walk out of the base

She looks back at him "May the eight watches over your battles friend..." she lets a deep sigh then goes off to tell the others the next plan of attack.


	2. Falkreath has fallen

The city of Windhelm has been on the emergency after all the dark elves suddenly rebelled and killed a few Nords and guards in the process, they stole a ship and fled to the west there they ditched the ship and moved to the south, the Stormcloaks have been tracking their movement and have been securing the statue of Azura just in case they appear there but they haven't and not just this city that rebelled, some dark elves in Whiterun and Solitude have rebelled and fled the cities, people believe they are working with the Thalmar but they have not been in contact with the high elves in Skyrim so they are somewhere in a fort with other people willing to help them against the Stormcloaks, the orcs are also causing trouble in Windhelm but they were taken care of thanks to a dragon sighting nearby, causing the orcs to retreat to the fortress and challenge the dragon there.

While the war in north is going the forces of Arnor breaks in half, a quarter is defending the borders with the guards, the other force is attacking both west and north Orc strongholds and the rest follows Talion to the west, going to Helgen first before moving to the town of Falkreath where they think it could be attack by this unknown enemy that people believe they call themselves the Dark Covenant. Talion would have to take his forces of Arnor to the west then to Whiterun to report there but they should be careful because the Stormcloaks still controls the southern lands so they would have to fight them if they encounter them on the roads or towns.

Talion and his men just made it to Helgen, it was restored after the dragons were taken care of and the guards of Falkreath wanted the fort once it was repaired, they would notice a few dead guards on the ground here and there, on the walls and grounds, they didn't stand a chance against the Forsworn because they didn't lose anyone in the fight, no dead Forsworn here. Talion and the others walks through with their swords ready walking around the area, they would just had to ignore the dead and continues walking to Falkreath as no one survived the battle here.

Elsewhere the orcs stronghold in the Rift just started to get attack by the forces of Arnor since their chief is dead and all they had to do is survive against them but they didn't stand a chance against them but they did put up a good fight against Arnor but in the end they were all killed.

Talion and his men made it to Falkreath, there they saw the deaths of all the innocents, they were all dead, every last one of them "I don't believe this..." he lowered his sword as he looks through the town of Falkreath, seeing the dead Stormcloaks and the dead citizens, no one survived but there is no way the Forsworn would take out this place.

"There all dead... there dead.." said one of the soldiers then he rushes through to see if they can find anyone.

The others runs through while Talion just walks through the town looking at the dead soldiers and citizens, he would notice a few Ebony arrows impaled to some of the people, Forsworn don't use Ebony so someone else slaughtered them all, there was no dead attackers so if the attackers did lose a few they probably dragged them out of there so no one will know who killed the people of Falkreath. Talion runs to the Jarls house and notices the door was broken down, he saw the Jarl dead on his throne with an Ebony dagger to his heart, his men were dead and one of them was just lying on the fire in front of Talion. He looks back to his men and asks them to fall in lines and think about the next plan of action.

"The Jarl is dead... Falkreath is the second place to be destroyed by the enemy, first Markarth and now this..." he said while looking at his men "Whoever killed them all was not the Forsworn, someone else killed them and i am going to find out who did it, right now we go to Whiterun and tell the Jarl what has happen here, then he can call forth some guards to bury the dead here. Then we go to return to the forces of Arnor and wait for further instructions."

"But sir... who could have done such a thing?" one of them said to him

"I don't know... whoever did this probably is the Covenant, we need to get out of here, to Riverwood and prey to the divines that they didn't get attack also."

They were about to move out but then one of the soldiers looks back as he can hear someone coming. He called for Talion and then they would all scatter through the place and wait and see who comes to this town. A group of soldiers with Ebony armour walks to town, holds Ebony shields and spears as they walk through with someone, ten of them stands behind this large man with a strange armour, it looks like Ebony Mail but different and holds a large mace, they walk through the town but stops as they could have sworn they heard something, it went quiet for the moment as the soldiers of Arnor do not attack. He looks forward and looks around the place.

"Wait... he saw us..." Talion whispered "Attack!" he yelled out and sprung the attack, some were ontop of the buildings and would jump down to attack the soldiers, they get speared by the Ebony soldiers and then they started to fight back.

The ambush was perfect but the Ebony soldiers fights back with their spears, speared a few of them and then draws their swords and clashes against them and the leader just takes a few steps back then notices someone runs towards him from behind, he turns back and hits his chin so hard he went flying through a building, Talion saw this and walks towards him with one hand to his long sword then charges towards him, the man would swing his mace a few times at him while Talion evades and rolls side to the side trying to swing his sword but he couldn't get a perfect hit, another soldier of Arnor helps out Talion but didn't last long as he got hit but against his shield but it broke in pieces, he would fall to the ground and his arm was broken due to that hit, Talion used this opportunity to strike at the man but it didn't go deep enough and noticed his hand started to sting as the armour the man possessed lighted in darkness. He continues attacking him but then he notices his men lies dead on the ground, he looks back to Talion then takes a few steps back away from him.

"We will have our fight again... soon." He raise his hand to him then raises his hand up, he conjures himself to teleport himself out of there.

"That man..." he said to himself then looks to the others and to the dead soldiers they lost in the fight.

"It was him who killed these people, the Dark Covenant?" one of them said to him

"Yes it was... we were lucky we were here on the right time, they were marching to Riverwood to attack that town, good thing we stopped them."

"Then we go to Riverwood then?"

He looks to the others "We go to Riverwood..."

They move out of there, Talion takes an Ebony helmet off a dead soldier and notices it's a Dark Elf; he started to think the elves are behind this but he took off a few more helmets seeing Nords also with the elves, something wasn't right but he had to return to his soldiers as they drag their dead Arnor soldiers out of the town so they can bury them elsewhere before moving to the north. They all move together once they bury their dead soldiers to the town of Riverwood still being controlled by the Stormcloaks but lucky for them they do not know who the soldiers of Arnor are but they should work together if they wish to survive against this unknown force they kept calling themselves the Dark Covenant.

The town of Riverwood was more defended as a while ago a bandit raided this place and killed three guards and two citizens, they were all killed but thanks to the Graymanes they called for help along with a Companion to help the peace in these lands. The guards would notice the group of Arnor coming from the south, the companion member and a few guards walks over to the entrance and stands in front of Talion and his men, they had their hands to their swords just in case they came here for a fight but Talion would signal his men to stand down as they walk closer towards them.

"That's close enough!" the male companion said to them "You men are well armed of coming to a town like this... state your business to us now or we will draw blood."

Talion walks forward towards them while his men stay where they are "We are here to warn the people of Riverwood and to warn the Jarl. "

"About what?" He said to Talion

Talion takes out an Ebony helmet and throws it towards him, it lies on the ground in front of him "A group soldiers called the Dark Covenant with Ebony armour attacked Falkreath and Helgen, they killed everyone."

He takes a step back and looks at the Ebony as it was bloodied inside of it then looks back to Talion "How do i know you killed the people of Falkreath?"

"The dead are there as we speak, you should see for yourself before they collect their dead, the Jarl of Falkreath is dead and we saved this town from the attack. I need to see the Jarl immediately about this problem before it's too late."

"Just who are you warrior, i never seen you before in this part of Skyrim or those men behind you, they are wearing old Nord armour, you apart of Ulfric?"

"Something like that, we are allies so you have to trust us."

He looks to the guards then back to Talion "I will go and see for myself, i will ask a guard to report to the people of Whiterun before you go there... do not try any business, the way you men are it looks like you came for battle."

"So we can go through?"

"You can pass, just go through, nothing more." He walks to the others and tells them what to do, two will follow him to Falkreath while another one gets a horse and rides to Whiterun before they get there.

Talion would be allowed to walk through with his soldiers of Arnor to the other side; they look at the people as they walk through but don't say a word to them all. They continue walking until they get to the bridge, Talion looks back but they keep moving towards Whiterun, they can see the city by the cliffs and looks out at the view, the place where the true battle against the Stormcloaks and the Imperials took place, they lose and with that they lost half the land to the rebels.

"Listen up men." Talion looks to the others "Go to the north and report to the others. I will go and see the Jarl myself."

"But sir we were ordered to-"

"New plan, you go tell the others what has happen to Falkreath, also call for reinforcements here just in case this enemy returns to siege Whiterun, understand?"

"Yes sir."

He looks back to Whiterun as they walk down the road to move to the north east. Talion looks at them then he starts to walk down the path and move towards the city, he spots a band of Stormcloaks all in formation of eight, they stood ready outside the city and soon they started to march back inside as something is going on out here that hasn't revealed itself yet. He walks over to the guards and reports that Falkreath is destroyed; they thought he was fall of it but they saw his eyes were serious and they couldn't believe it themselves, Markarth still belongs to the Forsworn and now Falkreath is now destroyed by this Covenant, the Stormcloaks can't control Skyrim if this keeps up. The guards would escort him inside the city, noticing guards everywhere as they look like they are preparing for battle soon, either they are waiting for the High Elves or Dark Elves or they are preparing to move to the west to fight the Forsworn as the forces of Solitude has already battle against them and the Orcs decided to side with the Stormcloaks as they made a deal with them a while ago that they will leave them be if they help fight the Forsworn so they do but they stay away from the Stormcloaks as they wish to fight their own battles in the Reach.

Inside the Jarls place called Dragonsreach the Jarl Vignar-Graymane sits on the throne talking to one of the daughters of Graymane, Olfina was there wearing Steel armour as she was ready to do battle. The two looks over to Talion as he walks up to the two, they heard from a guard that they said this man told them about Falkreath and soon another guard will come to Whiterun to tell them the news of that town to see if they are true or not.

"So you're the man who told my guards that the people of Falkreath are all dead?" Vignar said as he looks over to Talion

Talion stood there looking at the two "Yes."

"There is something else you're not telling me, speak now ranger."

"They were preparing an attack on Riverwood but we stopped them... the Forsworn was there but they came to the Rift, war is coming here, the Covenant is coming to attack Whiterun, the Legion needs to-"

"Do not speak of the Legion here in Whiterun!" Vignar stands up off the throne "This city belongs to the Stormcloaks and we will defend this city against this Covenant."

"Ulfric is losing power... the elves are attacking the Rift, the Forsworn controls the Reach and the south has fallen to darkness... how long until the north gets taken over by someone else."

"Ulfric will restore the peace, once the Forsworn are defeated and once we take back the Reach from the wild men we will finally take back the south and the Rift. The Stormcloaks will defeat them without the Legions help."

"You cannot win this fight, you may have the Dragonborn by your side but it won't be long before he turns against you, the Legion will come to Skyrim and they will restore the peace once and for all-"

"Guards!" Vignar signals his men to walk up to Talion behind him "You are not the Jarl of Whiterun, i am and you will not talk about the Legion here, Ulfric will protect this land against people like you and he will destroy the covenant."

Talion looks back as he got grabbed, he fights back by elbowing one of them back, one grabs his sword out while the third one punches his chest and the fourth one grabs his arms, they all hold him and started to drag him out of there, taking him to the jail room where he will stay there for the time being. They drag him outside and takes him at the back, one of the Arnor guards spots him and then he would turn back and walks out of Whiterun, the rest of the soldiers that came to Talion was outside near a farm and would report to them that Talion has been taken by the Stormcloaks, if they act now they will have to fight an army of Stormcloaks inside, the only thing they can do is report to the others and free him in the night.

The battle will soon come to Whiterun, the man who faced Talion in Falkreath was standing on the cliffs looking out to Whiterun "Whiterun... the next stage of the plan, the war is coming to Skyrim, this will be the end for the Stormcloaks..." he looks back seeing his army of Covenant marching from the side, almost a thousand of them were marching out of a cave, this cave was through the mountain that is close to Falkreath and gives them a short cup through the mountain to reach to Whiterun.

"It begins here..."


	3. Battle of Whiterun

The city started to go on a lockdown as they saw the army marching towards Whiterun, the Jarl and his soldiers along with the Companions runs to the walls and looks out at the open field seeing the armies with the Ebony armour and no banner has been seen in their formation as they march towards them.

"Signal the other guards outside of the city, get them before the enemy get here" Vignar said to one of the guards then looks out at the army as they walk together towards the city, they would move away from the city and stands on the open fields waiting for something to happen.

Elsewhere in the Whiterun jail Talion sits on the chair waiting for something, suddenly he heard a struggle outside, he walks to the jail door seeing two dead guards on the ground, one of his Arnor soldiers stands in front of him.

"I'm sorry we came but things have changed now..." he unlocks the door "The enemy is outside, there preparing to siege Whiterun." He gives him his two swords.

"Thank you." Talion takes the two swords and puts them on his back "If the covenant takes the city then the Imperials can attack but..."

"If the covenant defeats the Stormcloaks then they will kill everyone here and we would have to fight the covenant once the Stormcloaks are gone..."

"Then we have no choice... we have to side with the Stormcloaks, let's go." He runs outside with the man towards the front gate.

"I want the companions to help defend this city; we are not going to let it fall to this band of invaders." Vignar signals another guard to get the companions for help.

"I can help you know." Olfina said to him while she stands next to him "I can do just like any guard here can do, slay the invaders."

"I cannot lose you Olfina..."

"Then you will lose your city." Talion stands nearby looking at him and the guards. Vignar looks over to him and about to signal the guards "Wait... i have men outside, we can help one another, i cannot let Whiterun fall to the covenant also."

"Just who are you ranger... why should i trust whatever you say?"

"I am Talion, the man from Cyrodiil, i came here to fight the Stormcloaks for the new emperor but now i cannot let this land fall to a new force, my people will help defeat the elves but then we will have to fight the Stormcloaks, if this land plunges into chaos then the Legion will come and will set things right in Skyrim."

"You do know that after this you and I will be back as enemies..."

Talion nods to him, Vignar looks out at the covenant army as they still stand there, he notice his soldiers that was defending a few forts returns to the city and the covenant would let them enter the city. He looks back to Talion "Get your men inside. We must defend the city."

An hour later the sun goes down and the night has come, the rain comes down on the field, wetting all the soldiers on the fields, the dark covenant stands there at a thousand and their leader the man who faced Talion stands there looking out at the city, the defenders of this city stands at almost three hundred Stormcloaks, ten Companions and twelve Arnor guards, they all stand on the walls and on the towers, Talion would walk outside with his sword ready with his men by his side and the Companions nearby, Vignar stays where he was as he looks out and preys to Talos that they will make it out of here in no time.

The covenant stood their ground and ignoring the rain, soon they would start to hit the ground with the bottom of their spears, they all hit the ground at the same time and continues going until finally the leader would signal the charge, they would all stop and raise their spears towards the city and then they would all march towards the city all in a formation. The archers prepare to fire but the soldiers got their shields up and prepare to block, they released arrows and hits the shields and didn't hit anyone, they continue to charge through the path towards them, the guards abandon their post and draws their swords and moves back to defend position, they raise the bridge up and makes a stand against them, Talion then signals the soldiers to charge at them while more archers stands above them, the covenant soon breaks off and charges towards Talion and the others, they all crash through the path, spearing them and colliding swords together on the field, some do run on the path to lower the bridge but they soon get shot a few times with the arrows and falls to the area, Talion continues fighting with his men and the Companions, they keep fighting but soon some got through and attacks the men defending the lever controlling the bridge, one of them suddenly had a staff and sends a fireball towards the group above them, an infantry lowers the bridge and once that went down Talion signals a retreat to the front door, once they run some gets stabbed behind as they retreat but they turn back and they all form back in a curved line and then fights again against the covenant, more Stormcloaks comes through the gate as it was open, they were still fighting and pushing them back a bit but the mages with their staffs stays back and sends fireballs towards the archers on the walls. They continue fighting until they can't go anymore.

Talion continues fighting with Olfina by his side, striking through and pushing them back but then the leader comes out and swings his mace, Talion pushes her to the side to avoid the swing, he rolls to the side and had his sword ready as the man charges towards Talion, thanks to him the armies move away from the two, they start to get inside the city while the covenant still battle outside but they can't last all day, they will soon charge through and Talion still fights that man, still evading his attacks strikes his armour a few times but then he would hit his mace to the ground and the darkness creates a circle on the ground around him then explodes, pushing Talion back and falling to the ground. Talion slowly gets back up seeing the leader striking down a few of the Stormcloaks with an instant, he saw Vignar swinging his axe at him but then he grabs Vignar and lifts him in the air with one hand to his neck, he finishes him with one swing of his mace, breaking his neck before he crashed into the shop called Warmaiden. Talion gets up and charges towards him, grabbing his dagger and stabbing his chest and pushing him to the ground, he stood on top of him and then the man would see his true form, the Wraith takes over and grabs the side of his face, he gives him a bright hand to the side of his face and then he moves away, Talion takes over and looks over to this leader and raise his hand, it started to become wraith like and with that hand mark on his face he can choose to kill him anytime and so he does it here, the man tries to break free but it was too late, his head would then explodes in pieces, he goes on his knees then falls to the ground.

The battle started to get pushed inside the city, they were still holding but they are losing too many soldiers, all of the soldiers of Arnor are now dead and nearly all the Companions fell before the covenant, Tristan charges through and swings his swords down at the covenant, striking them down and pushing them back but they keep going and couldn't wait for them to break off so they can sprint through the entire city.

Suddenly a horn goes off as reinforcements arrive, the forces of the Blades and Arnor sides together in the west and charges towards the covenant from behind, the covenant outside saw this and abandon the city and charges towards them while the rest continues fighting Talion and the others, Olfina was still alive and keeps fighting while the Blades continues fighting them outside, they would notice a few other Arnor soldiers from the east comes to help them, once they come the covenant had no choice but to retreat, they abandon the city and flee the area but they were close from killing nearly all the guards of the city, the Covenant charges outside to push through the enemy outside and then flee to the south, heading back to the caves they went before so they can return to the far south of the land, the Blades and Arnor gave chase but they soon stops and cheers in victory and so do the Stormcloaks. Talion was still breathing heavily as he looks around seeing so much death; they actually won this fight but lost so many people here including his men who fought by his side.

Olfina walks over to him "Victory is ours!"

"No... Victory is yours..." he would then start to walk out of the city

"Wait... aren't you going to-"

"Listen... we are now enemies because you side with the wrong people, after this day we will meet again on the fields." He starts to walk off out of the city.

She just stood there then looks back seeing Vignar dragged out of the building, outside Talion walks towards the army as they all stand in a formation waiting for Talion. He then signals them to move to the west while some returns to the east to stay with the others in the fight against the orcs and the Stormcloaks.

Olfina stands on the wall looking out seeing the forces of the Blades and Arnor moving to the south to deal with the covenant because they can't let them go like this, the Blades would go through the caves first and notices they are not there so the rest moves through and wonders what happen to the covenant. They reach outside on the other side and spreads out, they know they are out there but don't know where exactly they are. The Blades decided to catch a break by resting inside and outside of the caves, Talion stays outside looking out while the others sleep at night, just when the sun was about to rise up he decided to head out there to find them himself, he wonders around the south close to the town of Falkreath but soon he stops when he was close to a tower in the distance, he noticed there are Covenant defending that tower, only a few of them were there so he decided to take them on himself.

Five Covenant defending the tower, two of them are at the top, one inside while two of them outside patrolling, Talion hides behind a tree and looks out and waits for them to move around, he takes out his dagger and moves closer to one of them and will only get them if they are closer to the tower so the ones above don't see it. He grabs the man and stabs through his chest, pushing back on the ground and letting him sit against the tower, he looks around and moves around the tower to find the other one, he was about to walk inside but then he grabs him and stabs him twice in the back before moving him back on the ground, then he walks inside and looks around seeing the man standing there doing some alchemy, it was a dark elf and then notices the other two he killed was dark elves also, he couldn't think about that now so he killed the elf by cutting his neck and then stabbing through his chest to let him fall to the ground. He starts walking up the stairs drawing his long sword and he would stab one of them once one dark elf walks downstairs, he gets stabbed and pushed down the stairs and then he would quickly strike the other one by beheading the elf, sending him falling off the tower and crashing to the ground.

"Dark elves... there in league with the covenant..." Talion said to himself as he starts walking downstairs "They rebelled and sided with the covenant just to take Skyrim by force..." he walks outside and stops "But it doesn't make any sense, why would the dark elves land in the north and come to the south?"

He looks at one of the dark elves and searches the body to see anything useful, he would notice a map and a few places that are crossed, three of them are Helgen, Falkreath and Bloodlet Throne, there all destroyed by the covenant, there is an area that is circled and it was the Cracked Tusk Keep that lies in the south western corner close to Falkreath, the enemy has to be there so he returns to the others to report and see what happens.

Cracked Tusk Keep was well restored thanks to the covenant, now it's probably one of the areas they are stationed at the moment, hundreds of them was standing ready, they stood around the wall with their Ebony bows while the rest were outside of the walls and in the interior of the place, it looks like not all of the covenant who attacked that city is not here, they probably went off elsewhere maybe in the west but right now they need to take that keep.

The Blades and Arnor hides for cover in the trees and looks out at the defence, they think before they act. "If we attack like this, we will lose most of our soldiers..."

"We should have kept the others, why did we have to call them back to the east." One of them said to the other

"We got no choice we can't get in there..."

"But i can." Talion said to them "I can get in there and deal with a few; i will try to move to the side to take out the archers and then get inside, once they find the bodies and start to act, charge through."

"Alright... good luck." They signal the others to move back away for him to move around.

Talion sneaks to the side to avoid being seen, he jumps up the wall and notices one of them is walking to the edge where he is, he grabs his dagger and jumps up and stabs his chest and throws him over the wall and crash to the ground, he looks back up seeing if its cleared so he jumps up and sneaks to the side to the back of the fort then notices someone is coming, he hides for the moment until he gets closer, once he got closer he jumps up and stabs him and then throws him off the wall, he looks over to the archers not seeing him he keeps moving closer to the archers, he gets closer until finally they saw him, he draws his long sword and swings down at two of them and kicks one of them off the wall, the others outside was about to run inside but then the Blades and Arnor charges towards them, they turn back and charges towards them, clashing on the field while Talion still takes out the archers, some try to shoot at the attackers but Talion gets behind them and strikes them down, then he notice more are coming from the inside, he would jump down and crash on top of them then the Blades runs through and helps him up as they charge through and attacks, Talion moves to the side and blocks a few attacks and counter attacks them by striking them down with one hand to his sword, he keeps going to block and counter a few times as they couldn't kill him, he keeps going until finally they are all dead. They cheer yet again for another victory here, they defeated them yet again but lost a few of their men in the process but at least they took out the archers or they would have been in trouble.

"That has to be all of them... should we keep searching?" one of them said to Talion

"No... Let them run... we got other work to do, come on... we go to the west to deal with the Forsworn for now, then we go after the Stormcloaks and end this..." Talion place his sword away

The forces started to form back together and started to move down the road to head to the Blades fortress in the north west, there they can recover and then they can fight the Forsworn on the battle, once they are taken care of they can go after the Stormcloaks.


	4. Forsworn and Stormcloaks

The Blades and Arnor retreats to the Haven stronghold in the west in the Reach, they have killed off the Forsworn that was defending this place so now they control this large area, the Forsworn has been trying to fight the Blades but failed to do so due to the Stormcloaks attack from the north, they stay there for the time being and thinks for another plan of action against the Forsworn and the Stormcloaks, Talion and other members would move inside to the stronghold, they move outside where some people train and looks out at the large view of this proud place they call home.

Delphine walks outside and looks at Talion and the others "Good were al here, just to let you all know the Forsworn have started to pull back into Markarth, the Stormcloaks have been pushing forward but they can't get through, they think they are planning an ambush so they cannot make a move yet."

"If the Forsworn is defeated then Ulfric will soon find out about us and will send his troops to attack the Rift, we can't let that happen." A blade said to the others

"Then we target both Stormcloaks and Forsworn." Talion said to them "If we take out the Forsworn then target the Stormcloaks in this region then they will own the Reach."

"That could work, but this might be a good time... the Stormcloaks will garrison Whiterun again and then they will be vulnerable in the east, we take out the forces in the west then we can send in the Imperials to wrap this up." One of them said to Delphine

"Alright then we got one more problem... the Forsworn won't come this way cause the Stormcloaks pushed them back a bit, there is another force in the south so we should head out there and meet them."

"But we need a fort to defend..."

"Anyone know a good fort to defend against the Stormcloaks and the Forsworn?"

They think for a moment then one of them speaks up "Fort SunGard?"

"That's a perfect fort to battle against both of them." Delphine said "Tomorrow we move to the fort and defend; there are bandits there so that will be a problem at the moment, Talion can you take care of the bandits?"

"I think i can take care of that myself."

"Then head out there now, stay there then we send some troops to fortify it then we send all of us there to defend, let's just hope that the Stormcloaks don't attack with the Forsworn as well."

Talion would head out there now while the rest prepares to rest for the moment; some that will soon head out after Talion would sleep for an hour then head out. Talion moves to the south to Fort SunGard there he notice a few bandits by the wall and maybe a bandit leader inside with a few more, he would go behind the wall and climbs up and jumps up and starts to walk around quietly to take them out one by one. He trips one over and then stabs him in the chest and covers his mouth to stop him from yelling, he looks over at the other two on the wall and the other one on the ground, he walks over to the one in the right side of the wall and takes him out then takes out the last one by beheading him, he looks down at the bandit then jumps down to stab through his shoulder to get his heart, he pulls his sword out and looks around the area before walking inside to take care of the others, he draws his long sword as he will get caught and he was right, one was by the door and spots him, he was about to draw his sword but Talion runs to him and slit his neck then stabs his chest, he walks off to find the others, he finds one sleeping so he kills him then fines the bandit leader, he takes out his dagger and walks up behind with two swords ready, he then strikes him down doing a scissors strike to the neck to behead him. He looks around the area to see if it's cleared before going outside to wait for the others.

The soldiers of Arnor comes to the fort to assist Talion on removing the bodies, soon the sun rises and the rest of the soldiers that were at Haven came over to join the fort, during the travel they notice they were being watched by the Stormcloaks, Delphine goes off to deal with them but was too late, they went off to return to the camps and warn them about whats going on. She returns and asks the army to move quickly to the fort to defend the position and wait for the Forsworn to find out and will have to meet them on the fields. The Forsworn ambush attackers that were in Roriksted and other areas, they would all form together and prepares to march towards the fort to deal with this force before they go charge towards the Stormcloaks. The Stormcloaks also prepare to act as they start to move to the fort as well to fight Arnor and the Forsworn, hundreds of them were preparing to move out as they came from Solitude and the other places they fortified in the north, they all march together towards that fort to take care of them and then they will attack Markarth.

"Do we even have enough troops to attack both Forsworn and Stormcloaks?" one of them said to Delphine

"I heard the Stormcloaks are moving, they got maybe four hundred or more soldiers on the way, Forsworn at two hundred coming this way..."

"We can't take them all on... we should have stayed in the Haven..." one of them said as they started to panic a bit

"Stay strong... we are going to defeat them here and now and then the Imperials will reclaim Skyrim and defeat Ulfric." Delphine said to them then looks over to Talion as he stands on the wall looking out.

Delphine walks over to him; Talion would say something "Did we call for reinforcements?"

"No... This is all was got... why?"

"The Legion is coming..." He said while looking out seeing almost a hundred Imperial soldiers marching all together towards the fort.

They were all marching together with a commander; all of them were strong men here to help out the forces of Arnor and the Blades, they walk through the fort like nothing is happening and they all stand ready as the commander walks over to Delphine and Talion as they walk down to meet them.

"How is this possible?" Talion said to the commander

"Lithariel contacted us... she told us that the war here is soon coming to an end, that is why we are here. The Imperials are back to reclaim Skyrim by joining you two to fight against the rebels and the wild men... We are ready to fight for Skyrim once again.

The legion all turns to the side all in a formation, soon the commander orders them all to get on the wall while the Blades and the Arnor soldiers stands on the front entrance to stop anyone from passing through. They would all stand ready as the sun shines down at them, all of them stood ready, arrows ready to be fired by the Imperials, the swords and shields the Blades and Arnor will use against the attackers, they all stood their ground and notices the Forsworn are coming, the fog also started to come through this area, the sun got covered by the clouds and the fog covered this entire area, it's hard to see but they can see shadowy figures moving towards them, the archers aim out and prepares to fire and then the Forsworn would appear in many numbers, they charge towards them and then the Imperials fire down at them, taking out many of them as they run to them, some of them sends fireballs towards the Imperials at the wall and lightning, hitting them and knocking them off the wall for now, they continue firing down at them and then they notice another force is coming. The Imperials on the side of the wall prepares to shoot down the Stormcloaks once they got closer, once they got hit they charge towards the fort, seeing the Imperials yet again they ran through the fog and battling against the Forsworn for a while but a few runs over to the front entrance with the Forsworn and clashes with Talion and the others.

The Stormcloaks clash against the Forsworn and fights against the others on the fort, soon during the shooting down at them the Imperials notice large fireballs being fired from the far distance "Watch out!" one of them yelled out as it hits the wall, knocking out five men and burning them all in the process, the Stormcloaks had catapults ready to rain hell on the fort and they would fire another one at the entrance, they would see it and Talion calls a retreat inside before they get hit, the fireball would take out a few of the soldiers of Arnor and some Forsworn attackers. Soon another one comes down and targets the Imperials yet again.

"We have no choice... we charge through the fog, it's the only way... charge!" Delphine said to them and they would all rush out of the fort and fight against the enemy outside.

The Imperials on the wall would then jump off to join them by drawing all their swords and running through the fog and clashing against the Stormcloaks as the Forsworn were no more, they were all killed by the Stormcloaks but now it's between them two forces now.

They fight on the field and Talion continues evading their attacks and strikes through the rebels, the commander was near him and helps him out by striking them down quickly, with those two they run through the fog but finally the fog clears as the sun shines down on the field seeing the dead all over the place and the Stormcloaks running away and returning to the north of Solitude. Victory was on their side yet again as they defeated the Stormcloaks and the Forsworn on the same day thanks to the Imperials, with that taken care of they would begin to recover and return to the Blades fortress so they can recover and think of a next plan of an attack. They got three choices now, attack the Forsworn and end this fight of the Reach, attack Whiterun while they are weak or attack Solitude and trigger the Imperial army to return to clear this all up but they still need Ulfric dead if they want peace in Skyrim.

They have lost half the battalion of Legionnaires to that battle and nearly all the Arnor soldiers that came here but some of the Blades are still intact but Delphine cannot spare any more soldiers, they do not want to lose anymore, if they are all gone then the Blades will never exist anymore so now it's up to Talion and the commander to move out to take either Whiterun to Solitude since they notice they do not possess siege weapons to siege Markarth but they should stand down for now as who knows what's going on out there, they would wait and hope that nothing happens here.

Meanwhile back in the east, the Rift just got attacked again by the Thalmar as they want to get in and take the city but they are not gonna get through here, the Arnor forces retreated to the Rift after they dealt with the two Orc strongholds and dealt with a few Covenant soldiers in the area right now they return to their hideout to recover from the few loses they sustain but lucky for them a few more people wishes to join their conquest against the Stormcloaks and will soon prepare to attack them as they notice they will come here but they do not know that they are already there, Ulfric's high ranking general was there with a handful of soldiers close to the hideout and ready to charge.

Lithariel was outside by the fire with a few men while the rest were inside resting and recovering, repairing their weapons and armour for the next battle that has yet to come. Suddenly they hear the Stormcloaks are coming, they charge towards the forces of Arnor they quickly draw their weapons and clash against the Stormcloaks. The general swings his axe at Lithariel and she evades a few of them and swings her sword but keeps getting blocked then soon the general would elbow her face and knocks her on the ground, she notices her forces being cut down quickly and more are coming through but they get tackled and stabbed while the rest are still inside asleep as they don't even know they are under attack. She tries to get back up but then the general stood in front of her and then he swings down to finish her off, he cuts through her chest with his axe, she dies instantly by that strike and with her dead they begin to slaughter the rest inside, they form together and then they rush through to strike down the rest of them while they are off guard.

There were some Arnor soldiers in the area but they were working with the Riften guards but suddenly the Stormcloaks gave the Jarl of Riften the order and that's kill anyone who serves the forces of Arnor, she would accept this and orders her guards to head to the border and kill the ones they fought alongside with and kill the ones that was in the inn that wanted to rest there, they dragged them out of the inn before they cut them down, one of the people would fight the guards but she too got cut down by the Riften guards, anyone else who helps will be killed as they are guilty of siding with the forces of Arnor, all because of some stupid thing with what is going on in the west, the Stormcloaks found out that they are against them and will issue the order to all the neighbouring towns and cities that the soldiers of Arnor are against them including the Blades as well, they will be killed on sight if they are spotted, they are now traitors to Skyrim and with that the people will have to choose between the ones who are saving Skyrim by siding with the Imperials or side with Ulfric that has been fighting for Skyrim from the beginning.


	5. Retake the Rift

Three days have passed since the Imperials, the Blade and Arnor sided together to battle against the Stormcloaks and the Forsworn but now the Forsworn and Stormcloaks have been pulled back to their cities for now and the Blades are pulled back inside their stronghold to recover while the rest moves around Whiterun to return to the Rift to report to the others but then they didn't know that the soldiers of Arnor are all dead, even those that was about to join their ranks in Riften they were all dead.

Talion makes it to the place where they all lie dead, he was in shock to see them all dead, they were not taking prisoners they wanted to slaughter this order, Stormcloaks are dead with Arnor and with them gone it won't be long before the elves makes a final push into Skyrim to invade the city of Riften, with the leader of the people of Arnor dead it is now up to Talion to decide what they should do, he turns back and notices them all looking at him waiting for his orders, he would look back then back to them.

"We got work to do..."

"What do we do to the Stormcloaks?" An Imperial soldier said to Talion

"Let them fight the elves... the enemy of my enemy is my friend." He starts to walk past them; he was going to the borders where the Stormcloaks are defending.

Ten Stormcloaks were defending the corner borders, all standing ready and soon they will get reinforcements because they do not want the elves to come in here, they would notice more are coming through they would draw blades and wait for them to come but then the elves would notice Talion walking towards them, he stabs his sword through one of them and then strikes down another one from behind, the others would spot this and charges to him but then they get attack by one of the elves thunder strikes, knocking down one of them and charges through the border to attack the other Stormcloaks. Talion looks over to another one and would grab the hand that was holding the sword then stabs him as he was quicker than the soldier, he looks over to the elves as they kill the last one, they all kept their swords ready as they get closer to Talion but one of them in the black cloak walks over to him.

"You helped us out... why did you kill them?"

"The enemy if my enemy... is my friend..." he turns back and places his sword away; he walks back to the others

"The enemy of my enemy... i understand..." he looks to the others "We go to Riften." He leads the band of elves towards the city

Talion and his forces stands away looking out seeing the Stormcloaks fighting the elves, the elves would storm inside the city and kills all the guards, they would round up the people and whoever fights them will be killed, they soon charge up the stairs and kills more of the guards, they run inside to get the Jarl and offer a surrender to the elves, giving them the ownership of this victory of this city. They manage to capture the Jarl before she and her associates escape, they return back to the throne room and soon Talion and some of his men enters Riften to speak to the elven leader at once after they are done with the Jarl.

The elven leader looks over to Talion, signalling his elves to stand down, he looks to the Jarl then back to Talion "I should thank you for helping me take this city; it won't be long before the Talos worshippers come to reclaim it."

"I came here to seek an agreement with you, you elves are here for Ulfric and so am i... on one condition, once you kill Ulfric and his followers you leave Skyrim and leave the rest to me and the Empire."

"What a bold agreement, what happens if we wish to stay here a little longer?"

"Then we can have our fight... Once the Stormcloaks are defeated, do we agree with the situation here and in case you haven't notice you are here for them not us." He lends his hand in front of the elf

"Very well then, i will command the elves to attack the Stormcloaks in the north to end this, then we return but if anyone gets in our way we will be forced to kill them." He shakes his hand

"Agreed... i will back off but if you need help i will help you take the city you know where to find me."

"Well we might need some help because my scouts manage to get into Skyrim and told me that all the Stormcloaks are ready to march over here with an army, i don't suppose you have an army to take them on?"

"I know an army, don't worry." Talion turns back and walks out of the room and heads outside of Riften then goes outside of the city to tell the others the situation.

"So were siding with the elves in the end then?" One of them said to one another

"We got no choice, if they agree to this then we get Skyrim back, the empire can send his troops to bring back the peace."

"We still don't have enough to take the city." Talion said to them "We have a handful of men but this isn't enough, the elves can get more but they still can't get the city on their side, i know one more group we can call... the Dark Covenant."

"Are you insane?! They almost took out Whiterun and killed two Jarls."

"Don't worry... i have ways of persuading them to get them on our side without killing us, don't worry just get all of you ready to move to defend Riften against the Stormcloaks."

"Very well then i will lead the defence with the elves at Riften." The imperial commander said to Talion then signals his troops and Arnor to abandon this position and move to Riften to take over.

Talion turns back and thinks for a moment "Are we ready?"

The Imperials, Arnor and elves fortify the city and ask the citizens to stay inside their houses and lock the doors while they wait for the Stormcloaks to appear, because of what happen in the west many of the Stormcloaks that are fortifying the main cities and towns started to abandon them except for Solitude as they must defend it in case the Forsworn appears, all available troops are ordered to return to Windhelm to prepare a defence there to make a stand against the enemy but they would send troops to retake the city of Riften but the way things are going here they need to send everyone to overrun their position, they were ready to fight the Stormcloaks while Talion goes off to the west to find the Dark Covenant infantry because he knows there are still more of them out there and has a technique which only he wishes to use privately and the first place he will go to is Falkreath since it's destroyed there could still be some Covenant patrolling the area then he would make his way to Bloodlet Throne, a fort that lies in the mountain, another place where he thinks they are all there at the moment.

Four Covenants with the Ebony armour on was patrolling the roads in Falkreath, Talion would move closer towards them, he walks to one of them and grabs him taking off his helmet and grabbing the side of his face, his hand would glow into an ethereal type giving the soldier a cyan painted hand on the side of his face.

"You will obey..." Talion said in a ethereal voice before letting go of his face, he takes a step back and the guard would put on his helmet and walks around the place returning to his duties. "It works..." Talion mumbles then walks over and does the same thing to the other three, not letting them know whats going on.

The four stand ready under his control; they stand in the middle of Falkreath looking at Talion with cyan eyes that glow from within their helmets. Talion gave them an order to move to the east to Riften to attack only the Stormcloaks and help the people who are defending Riften, once they got their order they would turn to the side and starts moving to the east together towards the city. In Riften they are ready to fight but they notice the Stormcloaks are coming, they would control the three towers that stands between them, the elven archers stays at the top while the soldiers of Arnor defends the ground and the Imperials and elven infantry would defend the front gate and the third tower if they lose the two of them.

The High Elven leader walks forward drawing his elven great sword standing with the soldiers of Arnor wearing high elven armour this time "Stand strong, show them no mercy." He stands ready with the others as they started to hear them coming.

The Stormcloaks standing at hundreds of them standing on the roads, the leader a general was on his horse looking out waiting for one of his scouts to return to him to report telling him the situation. "The elves control the city and the enemy from the west are here standing by their side."

"That explains how they manage to take control of the border, how many are we dealing with?" the general looks at the scout

"Not many, there could be twenty or thirty of them standing between us, they are fortifying the towers and defending the front gate."

The general turns back looking at his forces "Stormcloaks, protectors of Skyrim, those who stand between us shall feel the wrath of Talos!" He draws his battle axe and then the others would draw their weapons ready "Onward to victory... for Skyrim for Ulfric Stormcloak!" they would all charge towards the towers while some start to move elsewhere

The defenders hears them crying out for battle, they stand their ground and waits for them to come, they notice them charging towards them the archers on the tower would begin to fire down at them, four archers on the tower releases their arrows, missing twice but two of them takes out two of the Stormcloaks while they charge but then one of them would throw an axe towards the infantry taking out one of the Arnor soldiers to the chest then draws his other sword to clash against the others, the elven leader swings his sword towards one of them while the others blocks their attacks then collides with the others, there were too many of them but they do try to hold their ground against the Stormcloaks, on the second tower they would notice others moving around them they would begin to fire arrows but then the covenant infantry appears and strikes down the ones that wanted to go around, they failed to deliver the task as the covenant strikes them down all eight of them down but losing two of the infantry in the process, the other two joins the second tower and stands by the others like nothing happen between the two.

Soon the defenders have to fall back to the secondary tower as the elven leader got wounded during one of the fights then retreats with the others, the archers on the tower escaped but then they get stabbed from behind before they return to the others, the secondary tower defends against their waves of Stormcloaks but then they notice they were flanking their position again with the general with them by their side, they strike back against them all but soon they would have to retreat early, the others by the gate notices this and joins in the fight to help them, the soldiers of Arnor and covenant are all dead so now it's between the Imperials and elves against the Stormcloaks, they continue going as they charge through towards the front gate, the elves on the wall shoots down the attackers but during the fight with the elven leader he strikes down two of them and then takes out another one but then the general comes towards him on his horse and beheads the elven leader, thanks to his axe stuck to his chest he fell off the horse then gets the axe out of his chest and strikes down the elves as they run towards him, they now couldn't stand a chance and the Imperials were soon dead and only a few elves were left defending inside the city.

"Break down the gate, slaughter these elven filth!" he said to his men as they try to bash down the gate with their axes and swords, trying to cut their way through, the elves shoots down at them from above but then the archers below fires back causing them to jump off the gate and then retreat out of there by going to the back gate to return home.

The moment they break down the gate they charge through but they notice the elves were gone, they would celebrate on taking the city and moves forward to secure the city and tell the citizens that they have won, they would use this victory to chase after the elves with all they have heading towards the border but then once they make it outside they spot them, they spot the Dark covenant standing at twenty of them standing ready with Talion in front of them. Talion charges towards them and so do his controlled covenant, the general charges towards them also and clashes on the roads outside of the city of Riften, they fight and die on the field but the covenant got the upper hand just because the Stormcloaks have the numbers doesn't mean they can take on Ebony with just steel swords and axes.

They fight but no one is backing down but then the Stormcloaks were about to retreat as they can't defeat them, the general would keep fighting but spots Talion and was about to charge at him but then he gets impaled twice by two spears from behind, Talion walks over to him to finish it by stabbing his sword through his neck.

"For Lithariel." He said to him then he swings to the side to remove his head off his body, he looks back seeing the Stormcloaks fleeing the area, they would all return to Windhelm after they lost and won this day, Talion looks back to the followers "Attack the Stormcloaks, leave Ulfric to me." He looks forward and starts walking towards the city of Windhelm with his soldiers as this will be the last thing he will do for Skyrim, the end of the war is about to end.


	6. Kill Ulfric Stormcloak

The final battle for Skyrim has come to Windhelm as the Covenant forces that survived the attack prepared to move forward down the road to attack the city as they were a distraction for Talion to enter the city while they are dealing with the Covenant outside, Talion did manage to capture a few Stormcloaks and use them to join with the Covenant to march together towards the city, Talion soon leaves the group and goes quiet elsewhere to the east of the city while the rest charges to the north.

The Stormcloaks have the city well fortified and well armed so no way they can make their way through so Talion sends them on a suicide run so he can get inside, the armies of the Covenant will fight the Stormcloaks to distract them so he can climb up the wall and get inside. He would swim underneath the bridge and waits until they are heading out to deal with the covenant, once the signal was cleared he would begin to start climbing up the wall while the Stormcloaks are distracted, he climbs up until he reaches on top of the wall but notices a few men stationed up on the wall so he has to signal them to get closer towards Talion while he remains on the side of the wall, once they get closer he takes out his long sword and jumps up to stab his chest and throws the soldier off the wall and into the water.

Talion jumps up and spots two more men on the wall, he would quickly charges towards then and stabs his sword through one of them and throws him off the wall then strikes down the other one. He jumps off the wall and gets on top of a building then jumps down to try to blend in with the others, he walks through the streets ignoring the guards and starts walking to the main palace, he would notice some of the guards were returning to the palace so he quickly runs up the wall once again and climbs on top of the man building, no guards around so this will be perfect.

Ulfric was sitting on the throne looking out speaking to one of his soldiers while there are ten Stormcloaks inside by the large table, Talion would land near in the kings quarters and starts walking down the path to reach to Ulfric, he would notice two guards and would quickly strike them down but one of them falls down the steps, two guards in the throne room heard it and starts to walk towards the door but then Talion kicks it open and stabs the soldier in front of him causing the others in the room to look over to Talion as he fights against the other guard but he strikes him down also by cutting his chest and kicking him back then looks over to Ulfric.

"Kill him..." Ulfric said to the eight soldiers in the room, they all draw their weapons and moves towards him trying to surround him

Talion would suddenly hit the ground underneath him with his ethereal hand, it would send a strange light bluish blast at all the soldiers, knocking them all down then he walks over to Ulfric but he stabs one of the soldiers in front of him as he was dragging himself away then he would start to run towards him but then Ulfric gets up and draws his sword then collides against Talion's sword.

"You are a soldier of the empire... i don't know why you are siding with them when weren't able to defeat us and Talos." Ulfric said to Talion while they still had their blades together

"The Empire is strong... because of your action the war is coming to Skyrim, i am here to stop this once and for all." He pushes Ulfric back

"Talos will guide us to victory just as we always have victory for Skyrim."

"You're wrong..." he aims his sword to him "The Forsworn sacking Markarth, the town of Winterhold is destroyed, the covenant destroyed Falkreath and you say that Talos is still with you!"

"We will restore this land to its natural glory without the empire; this land belongs to the Nords, not you Imperials!" Ulfric charges towards him swinging his sword against his yet again

The two keeps going but then Talion looks back seeing his guards getting back up so he tries to wrap this up by kicking Ulfric back on his throne and was about to finish this off but suddenly the woman that he met in Whiterun was there to the side of him and was charging her blade at him causing him to back off towards the guards, he turns back and grabs one of the soldiers face speaking in a different tongue and giving him the mark causing the guard to attack the guards behind them while Talion quickly makes his escape as a few more guards joins the fight and soon the bell alarms starts going off.

Talion jumps back up and gets on top of the building, he turns to his ethereal form to use a bow to take a few arrows and starts firing towards the guards on the wall giving them all headshots before he escapes but he cannot leave yet he still needs to take out Ulfric but he would just sit there on the throne looking up at Talion while the woman would stab the possess soldier and orders the rest to head out to get Talion.

"He was right; we were going to see each other again on the field..." She said to herself then she runs outside with her sword ready to hunt Talion down

Talion runs on the buildings then towards the wall, noticing two guards he would quickly jump over one of them and kicks him off the wall then collides with the other one a few times but he strikes him down. Two archers were ready to fire to take out Talion but suddenly a horn went off in the far distance of this city.

The Imperials are finally here, the empire will strike back at these rebels as they brought a whole battalion with them ready to fight the Stormcloaks, they would turn their attention to this force they bring as the Imperials didn't hesitate they would all charge towards them and so do the Stormcloaks, with this distraction Talion would keep running on the wall striking down some of the rebels while he thinks of a way to get inside to take out Ulfric without fighting everyone at once.

The Stormcloaks and the Imperials clash against one another on the fields outside of the city just like what they did long ago, many of the infantry inside rushes outside to attack and Ulfric walks outside with the female warrior defending him just in case Talion comes back. Fireballs starts to rain down upon the buildings thanks to the Imperials, all Ulfric had to do is watch but he notices Talion coming back for another attack, his forces were attacking the Imperials but she was ready to fight again but Talion would notice they were close to the fire ball that hit nearby, he decided to use his bow and fires down at it, causing a spark on them to get them of guard and while they are distracted by the flames Talion draws his short dagger and leaps down upon them, falling on top of the woman he would stab his sword through her chest to finish this then attack Ulfric but then the moment he looks up to attack Ulfric he gets stabbed in the chest by his sword, causing him to freeze for a moment but he would keep going even though Ulfric pushes his sword right through him it didn't stop him from using that blade of his to swing to Ulfric's neck, giving him a deep cut and causing him to fall back on the ground holding his would while Talion falls back on the ground next to the woman as he wasted too much adrenaline on that attack and with that he was slowly dying cause no way he can get the sword out of there but at least he finished his job in Skyrim and that's ending the war, fulfilling his task as an Imperial soldier, he saved the empire and in the future people will remember him as the one who saved Skyrim from the war that was soon to come.

The Imperials rushed through the city after they defeated the Stormcloaks outside and would spot Talion and Ulfric on the ground both dead, they would all surround them as Talion's task was done, with that they would start to bring the peace back into Skyrim by taking over the main cities, they now control Riften and Windhelm but once they take Whiterun the rest of the Stormcloaks will have to surrender or die in Solitude and once that is done they will attack the Forsworn and this time they will wipe them out, all for the name of the new Empire.


End file.
